


壁橱里的那男子

by ChrisK1106



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisK1106/pseuds/ChrisK1106





	壁橱里的那男子

【牛鹿】壁橱里的那男子

BY. ChristoK

 

我一直觉得我的壁橱里住着另外一个人。

001  
我盯着我的壁橱看了很久很久，终于确定里面没有怪物，也没有鬼影。  
于是抬手关上了门。  
但就在那个瞬间，我听到了吴亦凡的声音。  
他在叫我的名字，如同呢喃一般，深沉而几不可闻。

金钟仁听了我的描述后合上了眼睛，过了几分钟后他故作深沉状：“我能给你最专圌业的建议就是你赶快去找一个专圌业的心理医生。”  
我抬起脚用圌力蹬在他的椅子腿上，于是转椅便带着它的主人向后平移了十几公分，那人在飘远的时候还不忘补充道：“……或者，少喝点酒。”  
其实我从前不喝酒，只是从认识了吴亦凡开始渐渐接圌触酒精——他说微醺的感觉能够让他更清圌醒地写他的故事，每一个都是有些血圌腥的，残圌忍的，将所爱之人生吞活剥的那种故事。他说这种亦真亦幻的自我感觉间会让他觉得自己的故事是真的。我问他能不能写一点正常的故事，他只是笑笑，然后说了什么我已经不记得了。  
可惜我只是个小警圌察，不是大作家（虽然吴亦凡也不能算是），所以酒精带来的效果并不大。

但是某一天，吴亦凡突然不见了，最后他还剩下半瓶红酒，我只能一个人喝掉。  
奇怪的是，自那以后，如果不喝酒我就睡不着觉了。  
所以，金钟仁的后一项建议对我而言就是不适用，就是扯淡。

002  
推开房门的时候一股刺鼻的味道直冲我的大脑。  
我用询问的眼光看向一边的金钟仁，他正皱着眉头捂着鼻子一副泫然欲泣的表情，反倒是站在我们面前的法圌医LAY表情淡然，一边脱圌下橡胶手套一边说：“因为浴圌室里的湿度和温度都刚好，又不通风，所以现在的状况有点难堪，你们忍忍吧。”他边用下巴点点里屋：“我初步检圌查过了，剩下的交给你们了。”说完后他就脱圌下蓝色的一次性外套直接出了大门头也不回地走了，金钟仁在我旁边已经哭出来了。

“我估计我得用姜洗澡。”金钟仁这么跟我嘟囔着。  
“谁告诉你用那玩意就能去味了？”我带着口罩，依然可以闻到那带着诡异甜腥气的味道，让人无法遏制地产生呕吐的神圌经冲动。相比起这股味道，那团半融化在浴缸里的难以称为人的物体则感觉让人好接受很多——我觉得这和“不管看多么没有下限的恐怖电影都没有实际生活中来的吓人”一个道理，视觉的冲击必须要伴随上其它感官才能完整地形成所谓“恐怖”。  
这时金钟仁已经躲到到了阳台上去换气，嘴巴里还不忘回答我的问题：“因为我最讨厌的就是姜的味道，但比起这味，姜的味道已经好太多了。”  
我想他这招也不错，于是也开始用圌力思考自己究竟最讨厌什么味道，也许可以以毒攻毒如此这般。  
不知为何，我忽然猛然想到了吴亦凡身上的味道，他的汗味，须后水的味道以及源自身圌体深处的那种微妙的味道，于是我忽地心悸起来。

我想我的脑袋一定是出了问题，正常人怎么会在这种时候产生奇怪的念头。

死者黄子韬是个单身独居的男性作家，社圌会关系单调的用一页信纸就能写完，开碰头会的时候人人都是湿圌漉圌漉的，一看都是一到局里就先洗了个干净，可惜坐一起一开这会仿佛空气中还是那股味道。  
报告上说那男的是个写情圌色小说的，旁边有人嘟囔了一句“这死法也够销圌魂的了”就被大队长一个眼刀给削回去了。  
其实这样是不对的：拿死者开玩笑。  
不过，每个人都有其应对死亡的方式，也许开玩笑才是我们这种长年累月面对死亡的人能够想到的最容易逃离其间的方式。  
金钟仁在旁边顶着个未干的鸡窝头跟我小声嘀咕：“张法圌医说是杀了人还在浴池里到了腐蚀性的溶液，要么没这么销圌魂。”他叹气：“哪有这么大仇圌恨的，杀圌人就算了，还要整个人都抹杀掉。”  
我看了他一眼，嘴巴干干的，没说什么。

晚上洗完澡，打开冰箱本要拿出酒瓶，忽地想起金钟仁的建议，于是伸出去的手又缩了回来。  
躺在床圌上果然失眠了，忽然想起吴亦凡曾经写过这样一个故事，讲得是一个男人爱上了另外一个男人，但那个人却不爱他，于是他把对方杀掉了，然后替代了那个人的身份。就是那种“得不到你就要变成你”的套路，诡异异常。  
我不知道以前为什么那么喜欢听吴亦凡这些鬼故事，现在回忆起来觉得自己的脑子大概老早就不太正常了。

暗骂一句Fuсk。  
结果听到壁橱里有一声轻微的叹气。

 

003  
在局里遇到金钟仁时他就跟见了鬼一样看着我：“老大，你咋回事啊？”  
我觉得他的反应多少有点过了，我只不过几乎一夜没睡，把那个该死的壁橱里面所有的东西都拿出来，然后检圌查里面直到确认一条多余的缝隙都没有才把衣物又放了回去。  
可是在我躺回床圌上后脑子里总是对那一声叹息挥之不去，造成了整宿都只能对着那个该死的壁橱发呆。

金钟仁说你这么别扭那个壁橱，干脆换一个大衣柜如何？  
我看了他一眼，没说话。  
如果真那么容易，这就不是个事了。妈圌的。

这次这个案子上头很关注，因为行圌凶方式太凶圌残了——或是其结果太凶圌残了，最关键的是不知谁没管好，现场的照片居然被发到微博上去了，一夜之间疯狂转载两万次。李局算是彻底的暴跳如雷了，指着我们一个个骂了个遍。最后总结就是一周内破案，屁大点事，那么简单的人际关系，一个一个缕也能把凶手给缕出来了。

第一个被请来的是死者的编辑。据说两人从五年圌前黄子韬第一次投稿获奖起就开始合作，算是老朋友了，也应该是最了解死者的人之一。  
这位赵编辑行圌事讲话都是很浮夸的一个人，见面先吹嘘自己的出版社多么牛逼自己签的作者多么牛逼自己多么牛逼，我喜欢和这样喜欢吹牛逼的人打交道——只要你把他们吹捧好了，他们连自己穿什么颜色的底圌裤都能告诉你。  
所以几句话下来，他就说了很多关于死者的真心话了，从其中不难看出伴随着作家本人的日渐成名，两人在作品的问题上有了很多不同的想法，这位作家还威胁编辑如果不妥协，他就换另外一家出版社。虽然我个人无法圌理解一个色圌情小说家哪来的影响力，不过看编辑的表情知道他这威胁还是挺有说服力的。不过我不觉得这个能成为杀圌人毁尸的动机。  
然而最后，这个编辑却告诉我可以去调圌查一个人，他说这个人和死者有好大仇圌恨，每次一见面都恨不得把对方挫骨扬灰的那种仇圌恨。金钟仁问这个仇人的名字。那编辑眼睛都没眨就蹦出来个名字：  
吴亦凡。  
我听见我手里的笔吧嗒掉在地上的声音。

郑队让我去调圌查这个叫吴亦凡的人，我只觉得脑子里嗡嗡嗡嗡的响作一团。  
这不正常。  
不管我是否认识吴亦凡，或者我是否相信他能干出这般事情，我都不应该是这样的反应——虽然我的理智这么告诉我，但我这个古怪已久的脑袋里还是产生了不知道是什么样的化学反应，搞得我的手指微颤手心冰凉。  
就跟杀圌人的是我一样。

我跟郑队说对不起，我说今天我恐怕不能工作了，我说我大概是得了什么急性流圌感了。  
说这话的时候我知道自己脸色苍白冷汗直流。  
我听到壁橱里的吴亦凡在喊我的名字。  
鹿晗鹿晗鹿晗鹿晗鹿晗鹿晗。  
一遍一遍一遍一遍又一遍。

 

004  
我认识吴亦凡的经过很简单。  
三年圌前的一个平常的夜里，金钟仁和小童他们出警，然后带回来十几个在酒吧闹圌事打架的醉鬼，教训了一通罚了款，到了后半夜就基本上被各自的家属领走了。  
唯一剩下的一个就是吴亦凡。  
他安静地坐在走廊的长凳上，脑袋向后靠在墙壁上，眼睛眯着。小童问我该怎么处理，我看了看那人，再看看当时还年轻貌美如花似玉的小童，就说你个女孩子家没法处理，我来吧。  
于是我给吴亦凡泡了一杯几乎全是茶叶的浓茶，然后硬给他灌下去了。

之后吴亦凡就变成了我的日常。  
我也不知道那夜没刮胡子红着眼睛熬夜值班的我哪点让他心生向往，只知道之后的很长一段时间他都对我嘘寒问暖，而我也在看过他的几篇登在杂圌志上的小说后对他也是刮目相看。  
他说他想写圌真正的推理小说，想从我这里取材，我同意了，他就带着他的笔记本电脑搬进了我的公寓。然后他就真的写了个侦探故事出来，唯一让我不满的就是为何男主角是个同圌性恋。  
我很明确地告诉他我喜欢的是女人，不要随便在小说里歪圌曲我的取向。  
已经喝多了的吴亦凡举起手里的酒杯对着我，笑得非常温柔：“鹿晗啊，你干嘛这么介意？醉鬼就从来不承认他是醉鬼，虽然承认是醉鬼的人也好不到哪里去。你的情况，同理可证。”  
我想这个人有时候的逻辑真是强盗的很，但是就像他说的，本来就是创作，我又何必那么介意。便由得他去写，从正常的推理故事写到不正常到有些变圌态的那些故事，那些主角们换来换去我却总觉得是一样的。  
一个是我一个是他。

我郑重其事地要求吴亦凡不要在他的故事里如此这般的意圌淫我。  
我说我们没可能的。你要在这样下去连朋友都没得做。  
没有喝醉的吴亦凡冷静的可怕，依然只是笑笑，然后告诉我说：“你如果介意可以选择不看，但你没办法阻止我写。而且谁说这是你？”他眯起眼睛，笑得狡黠，“看来你内心深处还是希望的嘛，要不然怎么会……”  
我真是受圌不圌了圌了，所以不跟他纠缠。但事实是，我停止纠结此事的时候，吴亦凡也并不得寸进尺。  
于是我们依然如此这般地相处着，他意圌淫着那个似乎是我又不是我的人，而我则一边看着他的故事一边讨厌着他的故事里的那个我。

更加关键的问题是，我却无论如何也讨厌不起来吴亦凡这个人。

 

005  
第二天到警署的时候，看到金钟仁和小童他们已经把白板布置起来了：被害人的社圌会关系，加上几个重点嫌疑对象，我老远就看见“吴亦凡”的名字，觉得胃都快要抽筋了。  
走到近前看见金钟仁正拿个照片往写得龙飞凤舞的“吴亦凡”三个字下面贴，我都已经做好了将心虚的表情调整到处变不惊的准备，然而看到那张照片还是忍不住惊讶了：“我靠，这谁？”

照片上的男人带着眼镜，看上去文质彬彬，沉静温和，但和我记忆中认识的那个吴亦凡绝对不是同一个人。一瞬间我以为只是恰好的同名同姓，然而下面写着加拿大华侨，还有出身和履历都和吴亦凡之前告诉我的几乎是一模一样（因为我也没有把吴亦凡的每一句话都认认真真记下来所以无法一一验证）。  
大概是我对着照片发呆的时间有点长，一旁金钟仁问我：“老大，你认识他么？”  
我该怎么回答呢？认识，还是不认识？

吴亦凡说过他父母在他很小的时候就离圌婚了，他跟着母亲去了加拿大，几年之后又随着母亲改嫁拿到加拿大绿卡，但是他高中毕业以后就离开家了，之后就和家里没有太多联圌系了。  
他在我面前说起这些事情的时候轻描淡写，比起那些被他口述的故事们可差远了，看上去他似乎从来没有收到伤害或影响，成长、离家，都只不过是寻常生活的一部分。  
他除了写那些冷冰冰的故事之外，对其它事情似乎都并不以为意。

“这个吴亦凡和被害者是大学同学，按照其它同学的陈述，他们当时关系还是很不错的，可是临近毕业的时候两个人忽然闹翻了，结果就再也没有往来。”金钟仁在一边说着。  
我奇怪：“他们在哪里读的大学？”我一直以为吴亦凡并没有读大学，因为他从来没有提过他的大学圌生涯。  
“T大。”金钟仁眨眨眼睛，“吴亦凡（他说的是照片上那个）高中毕业后就回国了，按照他亲生父亲的说法，他是在这里上完大学后又返回了加拿大一段时间。”他低头看着他那个小本本，“根据出入境的记录，他是在一年半前重新入境的，不过在此之后，我们就查不到他的行踪了，他也没有和任何人联圌系，似乎是失踪的状态。”  
矛盾出现了。一年半前才回国的吴亦凡，怎么可能从三年圌前开始就赖在我附近呢？那个和我一起分担房租每天对我图谋不轨还会写小说的吴亦凡又是谁呢？

不知道为何，吴亦凡的那个故事忽然进入我的脑袋里：  
深爱却无法得到的人，干脆就杀掉他，然后变成他。

 

006  
我回到公寓，疯狂地从吴亦凡失踪后留下的行李里试图寻找到他真正身份的线索。  
然而却徒劳地发现他居然除了一些衣物和那台笔记本电脑外，任何东西都没有留下，或者说根本没有带来。我想打开他的电脑，却发现上了密码。  
于是我开始尝试，先从他的生日，失败，我的生日，失败，他的手圌机号码的后四位，失败，我的号码的后四位，失败。  
愤怒地把笔记本电脑的盖摔合上，我颓丧地坐在原地。  
这个混圌蛋到底是谁呢？  
这个世上，除了我之外，还有谁知道他么？  
这个想法让我隐隐约约觉得恐怖，不知道为什么。

金钟仁给我打来电圌话的时候我正在煮泡面，接起来的时候听到他激动的声音：“老大，我知道吴亦凡和被害人之间的仇圌恨是从何而来了！”  
我转身走到厨房之外：“是什么？”  
电圌话那边传来翻阅纸张的声音，以及金钟仁的笑声：“哈哈哈哈我都佩服我自己！我偶然发现被害者作为作家出名的时间恰好就是其毕业之前的几个月，也就是他和吴亦凡彻底闹翻的那段时间，而他的成名作，是一个短篇的悬疑小说，我在T大当年的校报未入选的那堆文章里找到了几乎是一模一样的一篇，署名却是吴亦凡。”  
按照金钟仁的调圌查，当年校报的主编，现在是一家快餐店的经理，还记得当年收到稿件，他们一般初审的时候都是先看题材，如果太反社圌会的就直接废掉，什么悬疑小说恐怖小说之类的基本很少收录，那个有点秃顶的青年跟金钟仁笑着说：为了照顾大众的取向，我们一般都选择一些爱情小说或者科幻小说啊之类的，积极向上嘛，省的被辅导员找麻烦。  
所以那篇文章，直至金钟仁把皱皱巴巴的稿纸摆在对方面前他也是一副毫不知情的模样，难怪当年被害人能拿着这篇文章去社圌会上投稿以至于一炮而红而没人将之戳圌穿。

“如果要是我，心血之作被人拿去用了还成了成名之作我估计也要气疯了。”金钟仁如此这般总结道。

握着电圌话听筒的我的手指都快痉圌挛了，这一切调圌查都在证明我遇到的这个吴亦凡绝对不是那个真正的吴亦凡，我不知道他的名字，不知道他的身份。  
甚至现在，我连想确认他到底是谁的机会都没有。不是没有。是不能够。

正在这时，我猛地想起放在火上快要被煮成面糊的泡面，于是连忙要金钟仁别挂电圌话就冲进厨房里，不料摆在我面前的却是已经早已熄掉的煤气灶上的一小锅煮的软硬刚好的面条。  
我猛地回头，视野范围内刚好是门口大开的我的卧室，和正对着卧室门的那个壁橱。

 

007  
我一直以为至今为止那壁橱里奇怪的声响都是我自己的错觉。  
虽然我不知道为什么会产生那样的错觉。  
但是这一刻，我深刻地觉着是真的有什么人住在我的壁橱里，尽管我看不到他。  
但是我能感觉到。  
那是吴亦凡，只属于我的世界的一个吴亦凡。

很恐怖，恐怖的要死。

我问LAY这世界上有没有鬼。  
对面的男人一边脱圌下胶皮手套一边露圌出一副温柔的表情反问我：“你觉得呢？”  
“我当然不相信。”我把外套领口紧了紧，解剖室永远都是这么冷，若不是LAY在这里，我一般是不会情愿过来的。  
“那就是没有喽。”他这么说着，拿起解剖台旁边的一个夹子在上面的纸上开始填写报告。  
“可是……”我那这个词开头后就说不下去了，因为我不知道自己为什么要认为吴亦凡成为了我壁橱里的一个阴影，一个，鬼。这个逻辑真的很矛盾，他只是从我的公寓不告而辞而已，而并非对这个世界做了诀别。  
然而，我心里似乎很清楚，吴亦凡如果真的还在这个世界上的话，也会是一种完全不同的形式。  
没来由的笃定。  
这才是让我觉得最恐怖的事情。

这时LAY的声音打断了我的思路：“小鹿，拿到了。”  
“嗯？”我呆了一瞬，立刻意识到LAY在说什么，于是赶快走到他站着的电脑边，把脑袋凑过去，边问道：“你之前不是说被酸性试剂腐蚀的太严重导致很难做出人像复原了么？”  
“是啊，”LAY点点头，“不过毕竟你们都可以确定被害人的身份了，我这次也是为了帮助我在S大的同学，算是给他的复原技术做个测试吧。你要是真给我个不明身份的死者，我朋友这技术也没有对照样本啊。”  
我点头，暗叹现在这些技术宅们就是拯救我们国圌家的刑侦技术的未来之光啊。  
这时，电脑屏幕上的文档接收进度条已经跑完，LAY控圌制鼠标双击了一下那张图片，然后一个三维人像就跳到我们面前。  
然而，我和LAY面面相觑，清楚地看到彼此脸庞上那种迷惑和费解的神情。

在立案后的第四天，整个调圌查组的人都被这个结果震撼了，虽然那张三维电脑成像还是很虚拟，但任谁都能看出来死者的头骨复原出来的人像和我们认为的死者之间毫无相似之处，相反的，到是和那个原本贴在首要嫌疑者位置上的“吴亦凡”的相片有七成相似。  
李局又再次震怒了：你们这班人居然连凶手和死者都搞混了么？！  
而相反的，在座的有几个人居然笑出了声，连我都没法克制自己想要发笑的欲圌望。  
这整件事都快赶上我家的壁橱一般的黑色幽默了。

 

0О8  
如果说那个死去的人是我们认为的嫌疑人，那么原本住在那间公寓里的真正的主人现在何处呢？  
如果说那个死去的人是世人所认同的吴亦凡，那么原本住在我的公寓里的所谓吴亦凡又是谁呢？  
我对着电脑屏幕绞尽脑汁思考这两个问题，却都毫无进展。

正在此时我的手圌机开始喧闹起来。  
“喂。”情绪实在好不起来，所以话筒那边的金钟仁的欢乐感觉对比之下更是明显：“老大，你是对的，你让我们按吴亦凡的英文名字Kevin Wu去查房屋中介，还真的找到他的地址了，是华西路138号花园小区7栋301室……哎我说这地址怎么这么熟……哎，不管了，总之我们现在就赶过去，老大你在哪儿呢？”  
我居然第一时间感激的是金钟仁时不时的“失忆症”——他不记得我的地址，于是顺口答道：“我就在附近，你们先去，我一会就到。”说完后直接撂下了电圌话，拿起家门钥匙直接出了房门。

我家的地址是花园小区7栋302室，所以这个Kevin Wu，不知道是谁的吴亦凡，居然这么久以来就住在我的隔壁么？和我知道的那个吴亦凡比邻而居么？  
这不可能是巧合。

所以我撬开了了隔壁的房门——我也不知道自己为何能够如此笃定房里是没有人的。  
房间里一片漆黑，我打开了手圌机，借着屏幕的亮光打量周围，却看到一个空荡荡的客厅，甚至连张沙发都没有。于是我便朝着卧室的方向走去——这是建龄20圌年的老楼，一层只有两个单位，户型是镜像的，所以我闭着眼睛也可以想象出室内每个房间的位置。  
试图推了推卧室的门，却发现居然是锁着的，于是我再次撬锁——只要一张硬质的卡片就可以，这还是我跟“三进宫”的一个绰号“阿才”的小偷学来的——但这次，屋内的情景让我心惊胆战了。

如果说在电影电视里看惯了那种满墙都贴着某人照片的情景，那么在真圌实中看到类似的场面是不是就可以少几分震圌惊呢？  
答圌案是否定的。  
借着手圌机的光线，我第一次如此大批量地观看主角是自己的照片。看角度基本都是偷圌拍，有在街头的，有在局里的，有在小区的，有在饭店等公共场合的。幸好没有在我公寓里的，不然我是不是该羞死——那种在房里裸奔的事情实在不足为外人道也——不过这种无厘头的思考只维持了一秒钟，我抬手确认了一下时间：距离金钟仁打来电圌话给我已经过去了三分钟，按照局里到我家的距离，他们路上正常行驶大概会花费二十分钟到二十五分钟的时间，也就是说我还有十几分钟的时间处理这里。  
虽然作为一个警圌察我的职责应该是保护现场，但作为一个人，我的理智告诉我必须要和这里的一切脱离关系。

于是我很快地把墙壁上的照片都收罗起来，用外套兜着。同时我又发现了一些看上去作用不明的机械，像是录圌音室里小型的调音设备，在一排调节声音大小的键盘下面每一档都贴着一个小标签，各自写着“厨房”“浴圌室”“卧室”等等。  
我一瞬间便明白了自己看到了什么，只觉得全身上下的血液都冰凉了起来，有些颤圌抖地打开了旁边的台式电脑的显示器，电脑屏幕上显示着某个设备仍在运作，而最下方则有一个最小化的文件夹窗口，于是我打开这个窗口，看到里面密密麻麻的音频文件，每一个都标注着时间和事圌件，比如“0315-因为盗窃案结案报告迟交而训斥后辈”之类的。我迅速地浏览了一遍这个标志着“3月记录”的文件夹中的全部文件，最迟的一个文件的名称还没有修改过，似乎是系统默认的只存成了“03180414”，看起来，无论是谁在监圌听，都在听到这个文件之后匆忙离开了而再也没有回来。  
我鬼使神差地操作着鼠标双击了这个文件。  
而里面传出的声音则彻底地让我瘫到在地不得动弹。

我知道我终于想起了壁橱里的那男人。

009  
我觉得我的脑子一直不太正常，或者说是超常。  
所以我才能把那件事忘记掉，只留下些残渣把自己快要逼疯。

一周前那个壁橱前发生的一切。

前因后果我已经忘记了，只记得那天倒班，我四点多补觉圌醒来时就看到吴亦凡躺在我旁边，用一副很恐怖的眼光盯着我，于是我推开他，而他则凑得更近，我闻到了酒精的味道。  
然后我们就正式开始了推搡——一开始我没有使力，受过专圌业格斗和体能训练的现役警圌官是不能对平民出手的。然而渐渐我发现了，身高和体重的差异使得我落了下风，吴亦凡的手已经探进了我的内圌裤里面，被他捉住弱点的我更加无法反圌抗了，只勉力用膝盖维持着那点几乎快要消失的我们间的距离。

我曾经和吴亦凡很明确地表示我不会喜欢男人，更不会跟男人做。  
但是他却用蛮力和手指让我的尊严扫地。  
他在我面前玩味地展示着那只还沾着白圌浊的左手，浅笑着问我：“好久没做了吧，我可以让你很快乐，要不要试试。”  
我沉默。而他真的如所说的般开始试图去扒我的衣服，于是我冷漠地警告他：“够了。”  
吴亦凡没停下，只是凑过脸来似乎想要亲我的样子。他的气息就那么扑在我的面颊上，他的须后水和淡淡的肥皂香气，还有一股男性特有的性圌感味道。  
我知道那一瞬间我的心跳的很快，不知道是愤怒了或是别的什么。  
然后下一秒，我就抄起了旁边床头桌上的台灯朝着吴亦凡的脑袋砸过去。

后来我看着俯卧在我的床圌上、鲜血在一边染成一朵小小的花的吴亦凡，想着，也许我早早的就打他一顿大概就没这事了。

后来金钟仁打电圌话说有了新案子叫我赶快赶回去。  
所以我就把那个男人丢进了我的壁橱，我很清楚他和我在任何一个谋杀现场看到的尸体几乎已经没有什么两样了。  
“等我回来咱们再说。”我这么说着，却不知道是在跟谁说。

然而那夜，当我处理完那起斗殴伤人案焦头烂额地在凌晨三圌点回到我的公寓时，我几乎都已经忘记了壁橱里还有谁。  
当我一觉圌醒来想起曾经发生过什么时，我的壁橱里已经什么都没有了。  
就和什么都没有发生过一样。

真的，什么都没有发生过。  
除了我的世界里终于，没有了那个吴亦凡。  
他进了我的壁橱里。然后就消失了。

 

010  
把那该死的录圌音停下时我感觉仿佛喝多了一般晕眩。  
下一秒钟我把所有的文件都删除了，然后关了电脑，试图回忆着我看过鉴证组的那些人的做法把电脑拆开来，把里面的硬盘扒下来丢进那堆照片里，然后检圌查了旁边那台监圌听设备是否是有线收音——如果被鉴证的人发现有根电缆通到我家里可不是一件令人喜闻乐见的事情。  
不过幸圌运的是，我没有找到任何外接的收音设备，看来应该是无线的。

最后我又把整个公寓都检圌查了一遍，没有再发现什么可能和我有关的东西之后才带着照片硬盘以及放在床圌上的一台笔记本电脑回了我自己的公寓。

四分钟后，我站在自己门口笑嘻嘻地迎接着我的同事们，金钟仁才拍着脑袋恍然大悟状：我说这地址咋这熟悉，原来是老大你隔壁啊！  
我摊开双手做无辜状：我说了我就在附近啊。

如果说吴亦凡现在已经是住在我壁橱里的那个鬼的话，我就是一个几乎可以拿诺圌贝圌尔奖的名演员了。

后来我们没有什么特别的收获，只找到被害人的一些私人物品，包括衣物和证圌件。  
更多的还是杂圌志，有国外的也有国内的，我注意到那些杂圌志都是刊登过我的壁橱里的那个吴亦凡的小说的。  
这事让我隐约地如鲠在喉。

送走同事们之后我回了自己的公寓，觉得手在微微颤圌抖。我似乎找到了真圌实的答圌案，但是就像一幅已经看出大致形态的拼图一般，我还剩下一些空白需要填补。  
于是我从床底下把带回来的东西拉出来，再次检圌查了一遍，照片什么的我不想看了，只丢到一边打算一会烧掉，而硬盘也可以稍后再说，我把目标放到了那台笔记本电脑上。  
因为我发现这和我手上的吴亦凡的那台是一样的。  
这两个有着不一样脸的吴亦凡却有着同样的人生，做着同样的职业，执著于同样的人——我不知道这究竟是什么世纪大阴圌谋还是宇宙级玩笑——这两个人连同样的人生结局都分享了。于是我一瞬间想到了这两台电脑的密码。  
我这边的吴亦凡的是kris，而隔壁的那位则是kevin。

听到熟悉的系统声音时，我露圌出了笑容，然而抬头从镜子里看到的却是一副看上去比哭还难看的表情。  
然后我看到了站在我身后的，吴亦凡。  
不是死者的吴亦凡。不，是死者的。  
是在我的壁橱里死去的那个吴亦凡。

失去意识前的最后一秒，我觉得我真的疯了。

011  
我梦到吴亦凡把我压在身下的那个下午。  
我说Fuсk你再来一次老圌子就再弄死你一回。可是那个吴亦凡只是淡然地笑着，仿佛很看不起我的样子。  
于是我就哭了，我求他，我说你从我的壁橱里滚出来吧，我愿意被你上，被你压，被你当成女人，只要你从我的壁橱里滚出来。然而那个吴亦凡依然是不为所动地俯视着我。  
我最后问他你他圌妈圌的到底是谁？谁他圌妈圌的才是吴亦凡？  
我说我他圌妈圌的总该知道我杀的是个什么东西吧？

最后吴亦凡终于开口了，是我熟悉的那个冷漠的腔调，带着那个淡漠的笑容：  
“鹿晗，你谁都没杀掉，你脑子坏掉了。”

于是猛然惊醒。

两台笔记本电脑已经进入了自动休眠的状态，床头柜上的表的指针已经走到了上午七点十五分。我想起今天已经进入调圌查的第五天，不管死的是谁我现在必须动身去局里，这个时候我要是稍微不自然一点也会显得格外古怪。  
所谓做贼心虚。  
至于不管是谁的那个吴亦凡从壁橱里蒸发到了哪里我会在隔壁那个吴亦凡这堆垃圌圾中慢慢找到结果的。  
这两个人真是快要把人弄疯了。

到达局里后案圌件有了重大进展。  
小童拿了张纸从传真机那边奔过来，“鹿哥，有线索了。”  
我抬头看她，她晃了晃手里的纸：“我们这位喜欢冒充死者的嫌疑人终于出现了。”

通圌过和T市的同事的合作，我们在火车站接到了被强圌制带回来的那位一直被我们怀疑为“死者”的嫌疑犯一号，前来接洽的T市的刑侦队的小钟说他们接到我们的电圌话就直接奔机场了，才刚好把此人从登机口给拦下来请回来，不然还就真麻烦了。  
金钟仁揉圌揉鼻子，看着站在一边一副“事不关己”模样却带给我们调圌查各种困难的始作俑者，不由得笑道：“看来我们的作家大人真是不太了解世事，下次想跑路的时候千万别买机票，这可是和全国公圌安机圌关联网的。”  
那个年轻人扬扬眉毛，并没有说话。

“你们谁负责赔偿我的机票钱？”在询问室里一坐下，这位作家就直接开口问道，态度不卑不亢。  
“如果之后的问题您能一一解释清楚的话，我们会有相对的赔偿机制对您的损失进行补偿的。黄先生。”我低头，翻开手里的文件夹，上面写着的第一个问题也是我久久以来一直想问的：“首先，不如从吴亦凡这个人开始。”  
“吴亦凡？Kevin？”那人的表情有一丝错愕，但并不自然，“他怎么了？”  
“听说你们关系并不是很好。”我继续道，“一年半前，这位吴先生大老远的从加拿大赶回国就是为了你五年圌前抄袭他的那篇小说的事情吧？你不用否认，我们已经找到了吴先生当时聘用的律师。”  
对面的人似乎想笑，但又觉得这个场合不适合笑一般把嘴角凝固了一个微妙的角度，“既然你们都查到这些了，那也应该知道我们最后和解了吧。”  
“表面看上去虽然是这样。”我点点头，然后把手里的一张现场的照片放在对方面前，“但我很想知道，在这之后的一年半里究竟发生了什么事情能够导致这么一个结局？就在你家的卫生间里？”  
那青年只瞟了一眼桌面上的照片就露圌出了泫然欲泣的表情，堂皇地问道：“这……这是什么玩笑么？”  
“警圌察叔叔从来不在这种场合开玩笑。”我没笑，只是把那张照片继续朝他推了推，“也许你在下手的时候没有想到结果会是这样吧？不过，因为发现的时候已经距离事发过去三天了，所以不是很好看呢。”  
“我……”那人堂皇地连凳子一起向后挪了几步，“你们……不会是觉得我杀了他吧？这跟我一点关系都没有！我圌干嘛要杀他！我跟他现在什么问题都没有，你们可以去查啊，我还给他介绍了出版社给他出小说！”  
我和金钟仁对视了一眼，虽然我们从档圌案上看到死者确实和一个出版社签约了，但并未料到竟然是此人介绍。  
“而且！”那青年提高了声调：“我，我有不在场证明！”

后来我们去了那家出名的gаy BAR找到了这位作家的所谓的不在场证明——当天他消费的银圌行卡记录，但是酒保却说那天这位一直很吝啬的熟客忽然一掷千金请了几个漂亮小男孩近千块的酒钱，后来也没有真的带走谁，也不知道是打得什么主意。  
听完这番陈述我就笑了，金钟仁看了我一眼，脸上尽是“这凶手似乎想的还挺多但做事怎么这么漏洞百出”，我用眼神回答他“因为他只是写情圌色小说而不是侦探小说啊”。  
之后鉴证组也报告说在嫌疑人的车子的刹车和油门踏板上都找到残量的血痕，经检验证实是被害人的。  
当我们把这些证据一一摆在那个青年面前时，他露圌出了慌张的神色：“……这……这……”

这是个意外。  
我听到这个回答的时候不知为何却心却有些颤圌抖。  
因为我好像听到了吴亦凡轻声的冷笑。

012  
黄子韬说一切都是意外。  
他说三月十八日那晚Kevin跑去他的公寓的时候人已经不太正常了——又或者说是有些恐怖，反复叨念着什么“这下全完了”之类的话，黄子韬被这样子的Kevin Wu吓了一跳，因为他们认识了太久，他知道面前的男人这种神圌经质的状态往往伴随的就是接下来的歇斯底里——当初被他发现自己用了他的文章去投稿后黄子韬被这人整整烦了一年，给钱都赶不走。如果不是之前找到以前的朋友介绍了一个出小说的机会给Kevin，黄子韬相信这人真的会搞死自己也说不定。  
黄子韬问Kevin Wu到底出了什么事，但那人只反复说着“妈圌的，这下我可真死了”之类的话，而且正如字面上说的那样，黄子韬觉得眼前的男人真觉得其自身的一部分已经死掉了一般的失圌魂落魄，他试图去安慰对方，不料对方却大吼着“你知道个P”之类的话。  
想来两个人之间最大的孽缘不过是出小说而已，黄子韬便试图拿这个做话题，问对方有没有写完，什么时候可以准备出版，需要帮忙的话完全可以开口不用客气。不料不问则以，问了之后那人彻底崩溃了一般跳了起来：“妈圌的，人都死了，写个屁啊！谁给我写啊！你么？”  
黄子韬彻底被搞晕了，不过他本能地觉得这件事已经不是他能控圌制的了，所以一边没话找话一边试图去拿电圌话机准备报警，不料却被Kevin扑到在地上。

“当时他跟我说反正我也没什么亲人，死了也没人知道，那样他就可以变成我，那就可以了。”我面前的青年一脸的心有余悸，仿佛说话人还骑在他的身上带着微妙的笑容说着这番话一样，他抬头看着我：“我觉得他不是开玩笑的，我真觉得他是真打算这么做的，因为他的表情，太可怕了，你们没见到不知道，他一副干过无数次这种事情的模样。所以……”

按照LAY出的验圌尸报告上说明的，死者是因为颅骨后部受到钝器多次重击致圌死的，这和我们面前那个一脸恐惧的青年所描述的一致，他声称是在受到威胁后才用随手抓到的烟灰缸砸了死者后脑勺很多下，见对方毫无呼吸后才匆忙逃出家。  
他说他原本想报警，可是却又不知道该如何解释，无意识间已经开车到了常去的酒吧，这才打算利圌用酒吧的人做不在场证明。后来的几天他一直躲在另一个朋友家中，关注着媒体和网络上，却没有看到相关的新闻——我猜他压根没有把微博上那张恶心的现场照片和他脑海中自己做下的事联圌系起来——于是他以为警方还没有发现尸体，才买了机票准备逃出境，不料却被抓了回来。

我在写结案报告的时候问金钟仁：“阿开，这里还有个疑点，如果凶手行圌凶后立刻离开了他家，那么是谁将尸体放进浴圌室里还处理了尸体呢？”  
金钟仁托着下巴想了想回答：“老大，咱距离李局的要求时限还有十八个小时，这样吧，你先把这报告写完给李局交代了，然后咱再去审审这家伙。反正凶手肯定是他没跑了。”  
我看了看表，点点头。  
但心里却思考着今天我必须再找个时候单独见见那人。

因为我还有问题要问：  
关于隔壁那个Kevin吴。

 

013  
看圌守圌所比监狱还是要好很多。  
我靠着铁门边的冰凉的墙壁上，直接问里面垂头丧气的黄子韬：“你说你打了人之后就跑了，你确定他死了？”  
“嗯……我探过，都没呼吸了……”此时他说话的声音小的就像犯了错的小孩子，却还带着点委屈。  
我心里骂道，你圌妈，你那个是死成一滩烂泥，我这个却成了个作怪的鬼。然而还是定了定心神：“你和Kevin认识多久了？”  
“警圌察叔叔，现在说这个有圌意义么？”那年轻人瞟了我一眼，“反正人都死了……”  
“警圌察叔叔来决定什么有圌意义什么没意义。”我转身走到铁门口，和里面的作家面对面：“说说吧。”  
黄子韬只得回忆说，他和Kevin吴是大学同学，不过那个时候他们关系特别好，两个人都喜欢没事写点东西然后给对方看。不过黄子韬并不了解Kevin的身世和家境，只感觉他没有亲戚。  
“那么，他有没有什么很亲圌密的朋友？”我问，“以你对他的了解……”  
“没，他那个人跟谁都好像挺说得上话，但跟谁也难说亲近。”黄子韬仿佛想起什么般抬起头，“不过，Kevin确实偶尔提过，他有个好兄弟，是他写故事的灵感。但是吧……”他皱皱眉毛，指指自己的太阳穴，“不过我觉得吧，他大概这里有点毛病，可能幻想了个什么兄弟出来吧……”  
“为什么你会这么觉得？”我也皱眉。  
黄子韬耸耸肩膀，“因为从来没有见过那个人啊，也没有见过他们通电圌话什么的，但是我确实看到他一个人自言自语，就好像人格分圌裂一样……所以我一直有点怕他。”  
不管黄子韬认识的这个Kevin吴是不是有毛病，但我知道他确实有个好朋友。但是我没开口，只继续听黄子韬的叙述：“所以啊，当他写小说选笔名的时候，我本来以为他会用自己的英文名，结果他却起了个名字叫Kris，说什么‘方便’。我不知道哪里方便了，不过我确实知道他管自己的那个‘好朋友’就叫做Kris。”

对于黄子韬而言，他只认识身为Kevin的那个吴亦凡。  
对于我而言，我只认识身为Kris的那个吴亦凡。  
这就像是地球，一半在阳光中时另一半就隐入黑圌暗。

不过，我对这两个家伙的秘密一点兴趣都没有，我只想知道死人是怎么变成那个壁橱里的鬼的。  
黄子韬当然不知道，但他认识的那个Kevin吴一定知道。

014  
金钟仁问我是不是真的生病了的时候我正咬着自己的指甲在心里跟自己较劲——我不信我连杀圌人都想起的却连尸体怎么处理的想不起，莫非真如那不知是噩梦还是春梦中的吴亦凡说的那般脑子坏掉了么？我阴测测地想，吴亦凡你个死人，老圌子脑子早坏了，打从让你进了我家门起就坏掉了。  
抬头却看到金钟仁那张担心的面容，于是呵呵一笑：“怎么了小开子，哥没事，你啥事？”  
金钟仁似乎打了个冷战，“没啥，老大，看你的表情一会圌阴一会晴的……我没啥事，李局说案子解决了挺好的，说给我们放个假，我准备叫我家Elie出来吃饭，她说她表姐也在，所以我想，老大你要不要也一起来，Elie她表姐是个大学老圌师，聪明漂亮……”大概是我的笑容特别渗人的缘故，金钟仁的话声越来越低，最后索性一副哭泣状：“老大我错了，我不该给你介绍对象，可是这是我对象的执意我不得不照办啊……”  
我拍了拍他的肩膀：“小开子你个卖对象求生的家伙，好吧，老大不能白被你叫老大，晚上陪你们一起吃饭，给你面子。”  
金钟仁立刻就笑面如花了。  
我心里则阴测测地想，吴亦凡，你个死鬼，老圌子的那里是用来跟女人做的，你别以为扮鬼就吓得着我挡得住我得得到我。  
你等着，我继续咬着指甲，等老圌子想起我把你埋哪里的时候，一定挖出来一把火烧的干干净净。  
连同隔壁另外那个吴亦凡那点脏兮兮的秘密。

于是晚上我喝得醉醺醺地带着金钟仁对象的表姐嘻嘻哈哈地回家时，在客厅看到坐在沙发上看电视的吴亦凡时我还以为又是幻觉，于是打算当没看到直接走过去，不料喝得比我少一点的女人却开口了：“哎？小鹿，你有朋友在家啊？”  
我当时就听见自己脑子轰的一声，然后就晕过去了。

等我醒来的时候，被头顶上炫目的日光灯晃得眼花，眯起眼睛的时候听到有脚步声，扭头却看到吴亦凡站在卧室门边叼着只烟，用着那副一惯的冷淡模样又深情款款地看着我。  
我冷笑一声：“呦，现身啦？”  
他笑笑，没有回答。当鬼都当得这么有范，真是恶心的要死。我作势想坐起来，却发现双手被牢牢地捆在了床头上，于是大怒：“Fuсk，你搞什么啊？！”  
吴亦凡轻轻歪了歪头，然后走过来坐在我旁边，抬手轻轻拍了拍我的脸颊，指尖那种凉意让我立刻微微一抖：“还不是以防万一，省得你再弄死我一回。”他的唇红齿白，看脸真不像死人，可那放在我脖颈上的冰凉的手指却让我忍不住开始瑟缩，然而嘴巴上却是不肯示弱：“你他圌妈圌的知道这么做的结果还做，信不信老圌子再弄死你一回。”  
闻言吴亦凡反而露圌出个淡淡的堪称温柔的笑容，凑到我耳边轻声的说：“这次，还不知道谁弄死谁呢。”  
不知为何，那个“弄死”两个字非但不像威胁，倒更带了几分情圌色的意思。  
我真的颤圌抖了。

然后我就真的醒了，房间里没有吴亦凡，也没有别人，什么都没有，只有两台笔记本电脑在我旁边的地板上，已近自动关机了。

我冲进洗手间里用凉水冲我的脑袋，直到一丝酒意和睡意都没有留下，然后回到房间内打开两个吴亦凡的电脑开始搜圌查。  
现在开始是破圌解发生在我自己身上的案圌件的时间了。

和我隐约猜想到的一样，Kevin的电脑里并没有任何小说的存档，反倒是那些以Kris的名字刊登的文章全部都在Kris的电脑里，也就是说，我壁橱里的那个才是作为作家的吴亦凡，而用着“吴亦凡”这个名字出入在世人眼前的可能并没有那个才华。  
所以在Kevin在窃圌听我家而听到我杀了吴亦凡之后，他才会举止那般反常，导致于黄子韬被圌迫自卫杀了他。因为他在这个世界上唯一作为“作家”的那半个灵魂被我弄死了。  
我对着Kevin的电脑合了手掌：“对不起了这位吴先生，害得你彻底死了。”

然后我仿佛听到一声轻笑自我的壁橱传来。  
我想我大概是终于习惯了，于是也冷笑一声。  
然后我转身，就看到我的壁橱门打开了，吴亦凡正歪着头坐在一叠衣服之上，饶有兴趣地看着我，问我：“怎么样，这个鬼故事好看么？”  
我怪叫一声就扑了过去。

015  
从来没想过会被人打晕，更不用提是被鬼了。  
吴亦凡这个人真的很混圌蛋，居然在我冲到他面前的时候就用早就在他手背后藏着的不知什么东西砸在了我的脑袋上。  
“醒了？”他看着我怒目瞪着他的时候露圌出了个笑容，“不好意思，下手重了点。”  
我试图朝他挥拳，但双手这回却是确确实实被绑在了床头上，用的是我的内圌裤——我想这人的取向真是够让人不忍直视的，然后就感觉到脑壳一阵发晕，估计他下手确实挺毒的。  
“不过……”那人在我身边坐下，“再重也没你重，你可真是往死里拍我啊。”  
我的表情大概跟吞了生姜一样，不管在梦里如何嘴硬，在这种清圌醒的时候，我脑子里只转着怎么让这人，不，这鬼，不管是人是鬼的这东西先把我放开再说。  
再弄死他一回两回那就由我说了算了。  
不料这人死了活着都一样诈，根本不理会我的晕厥状而自顾自地扒我的裤子，我立刻就急了，双圌腿躲避着：“你他圌妈圌的干嘛？！”  
“不知道么？”吴亦凡笑笑，“不干嘛，干圌你。”他说这种话说的云淡风轻，我却觉得浑身都跟着紧张。然而脑袋里却立刻得到一个答圌案：”妈圌的，你他圌妈圌的根本没死是吧！”  
吴亦凡歪着头，一副迷茫的模样：“可能吧，我也觉得我还活着，你说呢？不是你把我埋在山里的么？”他凑过来，露圌出个天真无邪的笑容，“不过，我还是比较喜欢你这里。”  
我只觉得后脊梁发冷，虽然想不起我究竟怎么对付吴亦凡的尸体，但脑子里却是浮现起一些月夜埋尸的情景，不知道是不是和什么电影场景混淆了。  
见我不说话，吴亦凡已经开始扒我的上衣了，我连忙喊着：“等等等等！我不信鬼神！你肯定活着呢，少他圌妈圌的在这里说鬼话！”  
“是么？”吴亦凡眯起眼睛，已经坐在了我的床圌上，“如果你这么想会舒坦点的话的，就这么想吧，我无所谓。”他耸耸肩膀，抬手把我的双圌腿架起，放在他的腿上，我作势想踢他，却被他狠狠捏住我的下圌体而不得不中断了反圌抗。  
见我的表情僵硬，吴亦凡便笑着抬手摸了摸圌我的脸颊，和我梦境里的他一样冰凉恐怖，“劝你还是好好享受一下吧，我可不想搞得跟强圌奸似的，再说了，你就当被鬼压吧，无所谓的。”  
我破口大骂：“去你圌妈圌的，你可不就是强圌奸么！你他圌妈圌的滚远点……”我后面的话还没说完，吴亦凡已经动起手来，于是我只能吞下了后半句换来倒抽一口冷气。

后面的事情我几乎都无法回忆了。  
在吴亦凡进入我的身圌体的时候我只觉得自己的脑子大概彻底坏掉了，我不仅觉得他的那里如火般炙热，还感觉到了快圌感顺着脊柱扩散到了整个身圌体。  
我隐约记得自己在吴亦凡停止动作时求他快点，说愿意用自己陪他的命，只求他快点给我高圌潮，一次又一次。那些话恶心的连说话的本人都恨不得失忆。

在我第三次无力地瘫圌软圌下时，吴亦凡终于离开了我的身圌体。  
我用尽最后一丝理智恶狠狠地盯着他的背影，看到他打开我的壁橱，如入无人之境般走进去，然后听到类似弹簧的声音，就看到他推开了我的壁橱内圌壁，走到了对面的房间。  
尽管现在我四肢瘫圌软腰酸背痛，但还是明白了吴亦凡这个混圌蛋果然还活着，而且，他确实一直在我的壁橱里，扮鬼。  
把我逼到搞不清什么是现实，什么是想象。  
我想破口大骂，然而却口舌发酸，吴亦凡那个混圌蛋的那里太大了，还逼我含圌着。  
Fuсk。

016  
等我一觉睡醒，更觉手臂酸麻，一扭头发现还被捆着。  
想动动身圌体，却觉得私圌密之处什么流了出来的感觉，于是猛地想起昨晚的事情——这是我第一次如此确认自己没疯，一切都是真圌实发生的。  
于是我大喊吴亦凡的名字，却没得到回应。

如此这般过去十五分钟后，我又开始怀疑自己的脑子了，该不会是吴亦凡还是死了吧。  
然后猛地想到自己的处境，这样下去我无法自救，到最后难免也是死路一条，且不说被发现的时候赤身裸圌体肛圌门里还有另外一个男人的精圌液这样的结局，但是想到我给吴亦凡赔了命这点就让我恨不得咬舌自尽又不能够。  
于是我鼓圌起全部的力量尝试用指头去勾到绑在手腕上的布料，然而却完全没有想象中那么容易，吴亦凡一点都没有考虑到长时间紧缚是否会对我的血液循环造成什么恶圌果，让我连点挣扎的余地都没有。  
我只好四处打量，看看有什么能够运用的东西，却在床头柜上看到我喝水用的玻璃杯，一个主意到了我的脑子里。

我拼尽全力使得自己的上身靠近床头柜，然后用圌力用脑袋撞在柜子上，小型的木制柜子发出一声闷响，我抬头，确认玻璃杯的位置，估摸圌着还要来几下。  
就在我准备撞第五下的时候，听到一个啼笑皆非的声音：“你在干嘛？”  
我抬头，看到吴亦凡带着一点点讽刺的笑意看着我，他手里拎着一个饭盒，闻上去是楼下那家饺子店的三鲜饺子的味道。

“你打算这么绑着我到什么时候？”我一边吞下一个饺子一边问吴亦凡。  
吴亦凡想了想，“到我觉得抵得上你打死我这事为止。”  
“Fuсk。”我冷笑，“你又没有真的死了。”此刻我唯一能确定的就是这样的一个事实了。  
不料吴亦凡摇摇头，“不，我死了。因为你的缘故。”  
我这下真的是呆住了，这人说的是真的。

017  
吴亦凡说“吴亦凡”这个身份是他的，那些父母离圌婚的历圌史也是他的，写小说的吴亦凡也是他，而另外那个Kevin吴其实是吴世勋。  
他们换了身份，因为在加拿大发生的一件事。当事人的吴世勋需要一个新的身份，而想要彻底脱离“吴亦凡”这个身份和家庭的吴亦凡就把自己的身份让给了他。而吴世勋则帮助吴亦凡寻找更合适的新的身份——年纪相仿的社圌会关系简单的亚裔男子，他们会偷走那些人的身份——我并不了解他们所谓的“偷走”是怎样的手段，也不想了解。

吴世勋最近想到的合适人选就是黄子韬，一个社圌会关系简单到只剩下连名字都想不起来的男男关系的青年，最合适的是，还是个作家。就在他们开始策划着偷走那人的身份时，吴亦凡遇到了我，一切就如同按下了暂停键，吴亦凡就用着他自己的身份住进了我家。  
而吴世勋在久等不到吴亦凡的回音之后赶回了国，不料看到的黄子韬依然是原本的那个，于是他找到了赖在我公寓里的吴亦凡，问他打算如何。吴亦凡说他厌倦了总是要不停的变换身份，从A到B，从C到D，无法停留，无法长久。

吴亦凡看着我，眼神淡然却坚定，“鹿晗，为了你，我想要停下来，哪怕做个没身份的鬼。”  
我心想，这告白真他圌妈够酷的，可惜老圌子感动不了。因为老圌子的手腕也疼腰疼屁圌股更疼。

吴世勋一开始试图说服吴亦凡继续他们的计划，然而他发现吴亦凡已经铁了心在一个小警圌察的家里当“坐家”，尽管那个小警圌察对他不过是个朋友而已。吴世勋在跟圌踪监圌视这个小警圌察很久之后得出的结论就是让吴亦凡离开他几乎是不可能的。  
于是吴世勋想到了另外一个办法，带着点决绝的，他要把“吴亦凡”这个身份还给吴亦凡，而且还要连上“作家”这个标签，这就是他为什么会和黄子韬妥协的缘故，因为黄子韬介绍的出版社能够给身为“吴亦凡”的那个人出版小说。  
那个人虽然现在是Kevin吴，但不久之后就可以是Kris吴了。

吴亦凡还是那么盯着我：“可是你那几下砸的，我没死成，倒把世勋砸死了。”  
他的语气冷冰冰的。

018  
杀掉一个人是很难的。  
我很明白这个道理。  
尤其是在亲手实践之后，我记得当时自己已经下了死手，而现在那个人却还活蹦乱跳地在我面前。  
同理可推黄子韬对吴世勋所做的事情。

在立案的第七天，我终于了解了全部真圌相：吴世勋在黄子韬离开后大概是醒了过来，不知出于怎样的理由进入了浴圌室——我猜他大概是想自圌杀——然而却终究因为脑出圌血而死亡了，那两瓶原本他打算拿来混合制圌造有毒气体的清洁剂其中的一瓶酸性的因此掉进了浴盆中。

可惜我无法汇报这件事情给李局了，不过过程大概没有人会多在乎吧。  
我扭头看着躺在我身边沉沉睡去的吴亦凡，觉得非常可笑，他原来一直都是我壁橱里的那个男人，没有身份的男人。  
我同情他，也喜欢他，但没办法爱上他，尽管他可以上我一次又一次，我求他上我一次又一次。  
但是我真没办法爱上他。

大概是他还没把我囚圌禁多长时间把，我看看自己已经近乎麻圌痹圌的双手，想着那种所谓斯圌德圌哥圌尔圌摩心理到底要多长时间才会发作呢？是不是我爱上他会让他和我都好过点呢？  
但是，Fuсk，我真是没办法爱他。

我猜吴亦凡大概也没指望我爱他，他从头到尾都没这么指望过。  
我可以想到我们的结果，记得他写过的那个故事，爱上却得不到的人，就杀掉他，变成他。  
我的父母早年在抗洪的时候牺牲了，我的社圌会关系只有警圌局的那几个人而已，我和吴亦凡年纪相仿。所以只要他逼着我写一封辞职信寄到警圌局，然后只要我消失。  
他就可以变成我。

也许他从一开始就是这么打算的，比起黄子韬，他大概更喜欢鹿晗这个身份。

我看着吴亦凡的睡脸，轻声地问：“哎，我说，你打算什么时候杀了我？”  
吴亦凡呼吸平静，长长的睫毛在皮肤上打下一片阴影。多好看一人，怎么就这么变圌态呢？大概脑子跟我一样也不大正常吧。

正在我绝望地要睡去时，忽然听到我的房门被人敲起，金钟仁的大嗓门在外面传来：“老大！老大！你在家没？老大！”  
我这辈子从来没有如此爱过这个财阀的小开过，他简直是我的希望之光，就在我想开口大声呼救时，一只冰冷的手紧紧捂住了我的嘴。  
吴亦凡睁开了眼睛，正默默注视着我。正是那种冷淡又含情脉脉的矛盾的神色。

如同一只迷失在冬天寒冷森林中却好容易找到一个温暖壁橱所以贪恋着不肯离开的狼灵。

 

 

FIN。


End file.
